thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Holt
Personality Miles is very laid back. One to not worry about his problems or laugh them off. Something he learned to do from a young age. He's normally quick to crack a joke with others,albeit sometimes a bad one. Miles heavily doubts himself, but tries to hide it through fake confidence and jokes. He can have a kind heart, being able to commit selfless acts and even pal around with people he just met. History Vulcan met Octavia, a 18 year old girl looking to party. The girl was found drunk by the god. He was unable to pass up the chance at some midnight fun. The two has a quick fling. Leading to Miles, Octavia's unforeseen accident. Miles grew up with a simple life. His mother working two jobs to support her son. He wasn't an active child growing up. Never fitting in with most kids. Always preferring the company of cartoons such as Codename:KND, Courage the Cowardly Dog and others. (Early 2000's stuff really X3) By the time Miles was 14, he was attacked by an empousai. Who turned out to be the school librarian. Miles always made jokes that she was a monster. But never thought once that he was right. So after narrowly outrunning it. He spend the next two years thinking he was crazy and never went to the library again. When he was 16 he was discovered by a wolf and was brought to the Wolf House. Where Miles was allowed by Lupa to attend Camp Jupiter Weapons:Imperial Gold Spatha Powers Offensive #Children of Vulcan have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Defensive #Children of Vulcan can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Vulcan are able to create a wall of stone, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to temporarily blunt attacks Passive #Children of Vulcan are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Vulcan are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Vulcan are innately able to use any enchanted materials for use in weapons or armor; however, they are not as proficient with it as someone who would naturally be able to use them. Supplementary #Children of Vulcan have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Vulcan are able to create a smoke screen that suffocates and hinders enemies for a short time, using it to either escape or do one sneak attack 2 Months After Character is Made #Children of Vulcan have the ability to control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Hephaestus until control is broken. This only works on objects mechanically controlled, not objects controlled by magic. 4 Months After Character is Made #Children of Vulcan have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Hephaestus. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Vulcan are able to bring to life a sculpture to fight for them for a short time, while the sculpture is fighting for them, they are weakened and unable to attack themselves Traits #They are great mechanics. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptors, stonemasons, architects, builders, carpenters and wood-workers #They are able to create transforming weaponry. #They are excellent at creating weapons and armor of all natures. #They are adept at the forge and metal working #They make great fire fighters and volcanologists #Funny and looks Hot #Low self esteem Category:Characters Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Male Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hydrocarbon1997 Category:Age 16 Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Mental Traits Category:Training